interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
FU
=Fuchs, Leonhard= * pt: npr botânico alemão * en: npr German botanist * ◊ fuchsia =fuchsia= * sub * fuchsia ???? * pt: n Bot. fucsia * en: n Bot. Fuchsia; also: fuchsia * ◊ fuchsina =fuchsina= * sub * fuchsina ???? * pt: n fucsina * en: n fuchsin =fuchsite= * sub =fuco= * sub * fuco ???? * pt: n fuco, sargaço, fungo, alga =fuegian= * adj =fuegiano= * sub =fuga= * sub * fuga ???? * pt: n fuga * en: n 1. flight ( * act of fleeing); 2. ardor, impetuosity; 3. Mus. fugue; * poner in fuga to put to flight; * fuga de gas escape of gas * ◊ contrafuga =fugace= * adj * fugace ???? * pt: adj fugaz * en: adj fleeting, transient, transitory * ◊ fugacitate * fugacemente ???? * pt: adv fugazmente =fugacitate= * sub * fugacitate ???? * pt: n fugacidade * en: n transitoriness =fugato= * adj =fugir= * v * fugir ???? * pt: v fugir * en: v to flee * ◊ fuga; fugace; fugitive-fugitivo; fugita; refugir; subterfugir; centrifuge etc.; vermifuge etc. =fugita= * sub * fugita ???? * pt: n fugida, fuga * en: n flight ( * act of fleeing) =fugitive= * adj * fugitive ???? * pt: adj fugitivo/a * en: adj fugitive =fugitivo= * sub * fugitivo ???? * pt: n fugitivo * en: n fugitive =fugitor= * sub =fuina= * sub =fulcro= * sub * fulcro ???? * pt: n fulcro, eixo =fulgente= * adj * fulgente ???? * pt: adj fulgente * en: 1. ppr of fulger ; 2. adj fulgent =fulger= * v * fulger ???? * pt: v fulgir, brilhar * en: v to flash, lighten, fulgurate * ◊ fulgente; fulgide-fulgiditate; fulgor; refulger =fulgide= * adj * fulgide ???? * pt: adj fulgido/a * en: adj shining, fulgid =fulgiditate= * sub * fulgiditate ???? * pt: n fulgência * en: n shine, brilliance, fulgidity =fulgor= * sub * fulgor ???? * pt: n fulgor * en: n dazzling brightness, fulgor =fulgural= * adj * fulgural ???? * pt: adj fulgural * en: adj lightning, fulgural =fulgurante= * adj * fulgurante ???? * pt: adj fulgurante; * dolor fulgurante dôr fulgurante * en: I. ppr of fulgurar ; II. adj 1. fulgurant; 2. Med. fulgurating; * dolor fulgurante fulgurant pains =fulgurar= * v * fulgurar ???? * pt: v fulgurar * en: v 1. to lighten, be lightening; 2. to flash ( * to emit flashes as of lightning) =fulguration= * sub * fulguration ???? * pt: n fulguração * en: n fulguration =fulgure= * sub * fulgure ???? * pt: n fulgor * en: n (flash of) lightning * ◊ fulgurite; fulgural; fulgurar-fulgurante, fulguration =fulgurite= * sub * fulgurite ???? * pt: n Geol. fulgurite * en: n Geol. fulgurite =fulgurose= * adj =fulica= * sub =fuligine= * sub * fuligine ???? * pt: n fuligem * en: n soot * ◊ fuliginose =fuliginose= * adj * fuliginose ???? * pt: adj fuliginoso/a * en: adj sooty =fuliginositate= * sub * fuliginositate ???? * pt: n fuliginosidade =fullar= * v * fullar ???? * pt: v calcar, comprimir, pisar (tecidos, peles, uvas) * en: v 1. to full, mill; 2. to trample, to tread, crush (grapes, etc.) * ◊ fullator; fullatorio; fullatura =fullator= * sub * fullator ???? * pt: n calcador, pisador, pisão, carrião * en: n fuller ( * one who fulls cloth, etc.) =fullatorio= * sub * fullatorio ???? * pt: n lagar, prensa para uvas, pisão, carrião * en: n beater, fulling stock =fullatura= * sub * fullatura ???? * pt: n calcadura, pisadura * en: n (action of) fulling * full-time A ???? * pt: adv full-time A * en: adv full-time =fulmaro= * sub * fulmi- ???? * en: see fulmine ???? =fulmicoton= * sub * fulmicoton ???? * en: n guncotton =fulminante= * adj * fulminante ???? * en: ppr of fulminar ; * pulvere fulminante fulminating powder =fulminar= * v * fulminar ???? * pt: v fulminar, lampejar, faiscar, relampejar * en: v I. to thunder and lighten; II. to fulminate (1. to explode violently; 2. to inveigh, thunder) * fulminate ???? * pt: adj/pp fulminado/a =fulmination= * sub * fulmination ???? * pt: n fulminação * en: n fulmination =fulminato= * sub * fulminato ???? * en: n Chem. fulminate =fulminator= * sub * fulminator ???? * pt: n fulminador * en: n fulminator =fulminatori= * adj * fulminatori ???? * pt: adj fulminatório/a * en: adj fulminatory =fulmine= * sub * fulmine ???? * pt: n 1. raio; 2. relâmpago (descarga eléctrica entre duas nuvens ou entre uma nuvem e a terra) * en: n thunder bolt, lightning; * guerra fulmine blitz, blitzkrieg; * serratura fulmine zip fastener, zipper * ◊ fulminato; fulminee; fulminic; fulminar-fulminante, fulmination, fulminator, fulminatori; fulmicoton etc.; parafulmine etc. =fulminee= * adj * fulminee ???? * pt: adj fulmineo/a * en: adj lightning, fulmineous =fulminic= * adj * fulminic ???? * pt: adj Quim. fulminico/a * en: adj Chem. fulminic =fulve= * adj =fulvicaule= * adj =fumabile= * adj =fumar= * v * fumar ???? * pt: v fumar * en: v I. to smoke (1. to fume, give off smoke or steam; 2. as in “to smoke a pipe”; 3. to cure (meat, fish, etc.) with smoke); II. to fume ( * to show anger or irritation) =fumarato= * sub =fumaria= * sub =fumaric= * adj =fumarola= * sub * fumarola ???? * pt: n Geol. fumarola * en: n Geol. fumarole * fumator ???? * pt: n fumador * en: n smoker ( * one who or that which smokes) =fumarolic= * adj =fumate= * adj =fumator= * sub =fumeria= * sub =fumifuge= * adj =fumigar= * v * fumigar ???? * pt: v fumigar * en: v to fumigate * ◊ fumigation; fumigator; fumigatori; suffumigar =fumigation= * sub * fumigation ???? * pt: n fumigação * en: n * fumigation =fumigator= * sub * fumigator ???? * pt: n fumigador * en: n fumigator =fumigatori= * adj * fumigatori ???? * pt: adj fumigatório/a * en: adj fumigating =fumigene= * adj =fumigeno= * sub =fumista= * sub * fumista ???? * en: n chimney repairman =fumisteria= * sub =fumivore= * adj =fumivoro= * sub =fumo= * sub * fumo ???? * pt: n fumo * en: n smoke, fume * ◊ fumarola; fumista; fumose; fumar-fumator, perfumar; fumigar; fumoterra etc. =fumose= * adj * fumose ???? * pt: adj fumoso/a * en: adj smoky =fumositate= * sub =fumoterra= * sub * fumoterra ???? * en: n Bot. * fumitory =fun= * sub * fun ???? * pt: n corda * en: n rope * ◊ funero; funiculo-funicular; funiforme etc.; funambulo etc. * funambulo (-ám-) ???? * pt: n funambulo * en: n tightrope walker, funambulist =funambulesc= * adj =funambulo= * sub * funct- ???? * en: see funger ???? =function= * sub * function ???? * pt: n função * en: n function (1. as in “function of an organ, etc.”; 2. Math.) * ◊ functional-functionalismo, functionalista; functionario; functionar-functionamento =functional= * adj * functional ???? * pt: adj funcional * en: adj functional =functionalismo= * sub * functionalismo ???? * pt: n funcionalismo * en: n functionalism =functionalista= * adj =functionalista= * sub * functionalista ???? * pt: n funcionalista * en: n functionalist =functionalitate= * sub =functionamento= * sub * functionamento ???? * pt: n funcionamento * en: n (act of) functioning =functionar= * v * functionar ???? * pt: v funcionar * en: v to function =functionario= * sub * functionario ???? * pt: n funcionário * en: n functionary; * functionario (public) civil servant =funda= * sub * funda ???? * pt: n funda (arma) * en: n sling(shot) * ◊ fundar =fundamental= * adj * fundamental ???? * pt: adj fundamental * en: adj fundamental; * petra fundamental foundation stone =fundamentalismo= * sub =fundamentalista= * adj =fundamentalista= * sub =fundamento= * sub * fundamento ???? * pt: n fundamento, alicerce * en: n foundation, base; * sin fundamento groundless, unfounded =fundar (I)= * v =fundar (II)= * v * fundar¹ ???? * pt: v fundar * en: v to found ( * to lay the foundation of) * fundar² ???? * pt: v lançar pedras com uma funda * en: v to sling ( * to cast with a sling) =fundate= * adj * fundate ???? * pt: adj fundado/a * en: 1. pp of fundar ; 2. adj well-founded (as in “a well-founded charge”) =fundation= * sub * fundation ???? * pt: n fundação * en: n foundation (1. action of founding; 2. endowed institution) =fundator= * sub * fundator ???? * pt: n fundador * en: n founder =funder= * v * funder fund-/fus- ???? * pt: v fundir * en: v 1. to melt, liquefy; 2. Metal. to found, cast; * funder se to fuse, become fused * ◊ funderia; fusibile-fusibilitate, infusibile-infusibilitate; fusion-fusionar-fusionamento; confunder; effunder; diffunder; infunder; profunder; refunder; transfunder =funderia= * sub * funderia (-ía) ???? * pt: n fundição * en: n foundry ( * establishment where founding of metal is carried on) =funditor= * sub =fundo= * sub * fundo ???? * pt: n 1. fundo; 2. soma de dinheiro * en: n 1. bottom; 2. foundation; 3. background; 4. fund ( * sum of money set aside for a special purpose); * dar fundo to cast anchor; * a fundo thoroughly; * in le fundo fundamentally, at bottom; * articulo de fundo editorial, leader; * fundos public public funds; * le basse fundos del societate the lowest strata of society, the underworld; * basse fundo shallow, shoal * ◊ fundar-fundamento-fundamental, fundation, fundator, fundate; latifundio etc. * funeb- ???? * en: see funere ???? =funebre= * adj * funebre (fú-) ???? * pt: adj fúnebre * en: adj funeral, funereal; * marcha funebre funeral march; * pompa funebre (solemn) funeral; * convoyo funebre funeral procession =funeral= * adj * funeral ???? * pt: adj funeral * en: adj funeral * funerales (-ál-) ???? * en: npl funeral =funerales= * sub pl =funerari= * adj * funerari ???? * pt: adj funerário/a * en: adj funeral, funerary =funere= * sub * funere ???? * pt: n funeral * en: n funeral; * funeres funeral (ceremony) * ◊ funeral; funerari; funebre; funeste =funero= * sub * funero ???? * pt: n (fabricante de cordas) * en: n ropemaker * funes- ???? * en: see funere ???? =funeste= * adj * funeste ???? * pt: n funesto/a * en: n disastrous, fatal, baneful =funger= * v * funger fung-/funct- ???? * pt: v funcionar * en: v to function (as in “to function as chairman”) * ◊ fungibile; function; defung- =fungia= * sub =fungibile= * adj * fungibile ???? * pt: adj fungível, substituível * en: adj Law fungible =fungibilitate= * sub =fungic= * adj =fungicida= * adj =fungicida= * sub * fungicida¹ ???? * pt: n fungicida * en: n fungicide * fungicida² ???? * pt: adj fungicida * en: adj fungicidal =fungicultor= * sub =fungicultura= * sub =fungiforme= * adj * fungiforme ???? * pt: adj fungiforme * en: adj fungiform =fungivore= * adj =fungivoro= * sub =fungo= * sub * fungo ???? * pt: n cogumelo (1. Bot. cogumelo, tortulho; 2. Patol. fungo) * en: n fungus (1. Bot.; 2. Pathol.) * ◊ fungose-fungositate; fungicida etc.; fungiforme etc.; fungologia etc. =fungoide= * adj =fungologia= * sub * fungologia (-ía) ???? * en: n fungology * ◊ fungologista =fungologista= * sub * fungologista ???? * en: n fungologist =fungologo= * sub =fungose= * adj * fungose ???? * pt: adj fungoso/a * en: adj fungous =fungositate= * sub * fungositate ???? * pt: n fungosidade * en: n fungosity (1. fungus quality; 2. fungus excrescence) =funicular= * adj =funicular= * sub * funicular¹ ???? * pt: adj funicular * en: adj funicular; * ferrovia funicular funicular (railway) * funicular² ???? * pt: n funicular * en: n funicular (railway) =funiculo= * sub * funiculo ???? * pt: n funículo * en: n I. (small) cord; II. funiculus (1. umbilical cord, funis ; 2. Bot.) =funiforme= * adj * funiforme ???? * pt: adj funiforme * en: adj funiform =fur= * sub * fur ???? * pt: n ladrão * en: n thief * ◊ furetto; furto-furtive; furar =furar= * v * furar ???? * pt: v roubar * en: v to steal =furbir= * adj * furbir ???? * pt: v polir, lustrar, brunir * en: v to clean, polish, furbish (up) * ◊ furbitor =furbitor= * sub * furbitor ???? * pt: n polidor, brunidor * en: n furbisher =furca= * sub * furca ???? * pt: n (1. forca, patíbulo; 2. garfo; 3. tronco ou pau bifurcado; 4. forquilha, forcado) * en: n I. fork (1. as in * “pitchfork”; also: forked or pronged instrument, etc.; 2. as in “knife and fork”; 3. bifurcation); II. gallows * ◊ furcata; furchetta; furcate; furcar-bifurcar etc. =furcar= * v * furcar ???? * pt: v forcar, garfar (usar uma forquilha ou garfo) * en: v to fork (1. to manipulate with a fork; 2. to give the shape of a fork to; 3. to be or turn fork-shaped); * furcar se to fork, branch off =furcata= * sub * furcata ???? * pt: n 1. garfada; * 2. forcada * en: n forkful (of hay, food etc.) =furcate= * adj * furcate ???? * pt: adj forquilhado/a * en: adj fork-shaped, forked * furch- ???? * en: see furca ???? =furchetta= * sub * furchetta ???? * pt: n garfo * en: n fork (as in * “knife and fork”) =furchettata= * sub =furer= * v * furer ???? * en: v 1. to be out of one’s mind; 2. to be furious * ◊ furibunde; furor =furetto= * sub * furetto ???? * pt: n furão * en: n ferret =furfuracee= * adj * furfuracee ???? * pt: adj furfuráceo/a * en: adj furfuraceous (1. resembling bran, branlike; 2. covered with branlike scales) =furfure= * sub * furfure ???? * pt: n I. farelo; II. caspa * en: n I. bran; II. dandruff, scurf, furfur * ◊ furfuracee; furfurose =furfurol= * sub =furfurose= * sub * furfurose ???? * pt: adj casposo/a, furfureo/a * en: adj dandruffy, scurfy =furgon= * sub * furgon ???? * pt: n furgão =furia= * sub * furia ???? * pt: n fúria, furor, raiva * en: n 1. Mythol. Fury; 2. fury ( * fierce anger) * ◊ furiose-furiositate; furiar-infuriar-infuriate =furiar= * v * furiar ???? * pt: v enfuriar, enfurecer * en: v to infuriate =furibunde= * adj * furibunde ???? * pt: adj furibundo/a * en: adj 1. frantic, frenzied; 2. raging, furious =furiose= * adj * furiose ???? * pt: adj furioso/a * en: adj furious * furiosemente ???? * pt: adv furiosamente =furiositate= * sub * furiositate ???? * pt: n fúria * en: n furiousness, fury * furnace ???? * pt: n fornalha * en: see fornace ???? =furnata= * sub * furnata ???? * pt: n fornada * en: n ovenful (of bread, etc.) =furnero= * sub * furnero ???? * pt: n forneiro * en: n 1. baker; 2. Ornith. ovenbird =furno= * sub * furno ???? * pt: n forno * en: n 1. oven; 2. furnace; * alte furno blast furnace * ◊ furnata; furnero =furor= * sub * furor ???? * pt: n furor * en: n 1. mania, frenzy; 2. fury, rage =furtive= * adj * furtive ???? * pt: adj furtivo/a * en: adj furtive, stealthy =furto= * sub * furto ???? * pt: n furto, roubo * en: n 1. (act of) theft; 2. stolen article =furunculo= * sub * furunculo ???? * pt: n Patol. furúnculo * en: n Pathol. furuncle, boil * ◊ furunculosis =furunculose= * adj =furunculose (-osis)= * sub * furunculosis (-ósis) ???? * pt: n Patol. furunculose * en: n Pathol. furunculosis =furunculoso= * sub * fus- ???? * en: see funder ???? =fusario= * sub =fusc= * adj * fusc ???? * pt: adj fosco =fusciflor= * adj =fuscina= * sub =fuselage= * sub * fuselage F ???? * pt: n fuselage F * en: n Aeronaut. fuselage =fuselar= * v =fuselate= * sub =fusero= * sub * fusero ???? * pt: n fuseiro * en: n spindle maker =fusibile= * adj =fusibile= * sub * fusibile ???? * pt: adj fusível; Elect. * en: adj fusible; easily melted; * (filo) fusibile Elec. fuse =fusibilitate= * sub * fusibilitate ???? * pt: n fusibilidade * en: n fusibility =fusiforme= * sub * fusiforme ???? * pt: adj fusiforme, fusoide * en: adj fusiform, spindle-shaped =fusil= * sub * fusil ???? * pt: n fuzil, espingarda, carabina * en: n 1. steel (to strike fire with); 2. gun, rifle * ◊ fusilero; fusilar-fusilada =fusilada= * sub * fusilada ???? * pt: n fuzilada * en: n fusilade =fusilar= * v * fusilar ???? * pt: v fuzilar * en: v to shoot (down), execute, fusilade * fusilation ???? * pt: n fuzilamento, fuzilação =fusilero= * sub * fusilero ???? * pt: n fuzileiro * en: n fusilier =fusion= * sub * fusion ???? * pt: n fusão (compare: fusionamento) * en: n 1. melting; 2. fusion * fusionamento ???? * pt: n fusão (compare: fusion) * en: n Pol. amalgamation, merger * fusionar ???? * pt: v fundir, derreter * en: v Pol. to amalgamate, merge =fusionar(se)= * v =fusionismo= * sub =fusionista= * adj =fusionista= * sub =fusionistic= * adj =fuso= * sub * fuso ???? * pt: n fuso; Geom. * en: n 1. Spinning spindle; 2. Geom. lune * ◊ fusero; affusar; fusiforme etc. =fusta= * sub * fusta ???? * pt: n Naut. fusta * en: n Naut. lateen-rigged lighter * fustan ???? * pt: n fustão =fustanella= * sub =fustaniero= * sub =fustanio= * sub =fuste= * sub * fuste ???? * pt: n fuste, vara, haste * en: n 1. cudgel, club; 2. shaft (of a column); 3. shaft (of a spear, lance, harpoon, etc.); 4. stock (of a rifle, pistol, etc.) * ◊ fustigar-fustigation; fusta =fustigar= * v * fustigar ???? * pt: v fustigar * en: v to cudgel, thrash, beat =fustigation= * sub * fustigation ???? * pt: n fustigação * en: n (act of) thrashing, beating =fustigator= * sub * -futar ???? * en: v in compounds * ◊ confutar; refutar =futile= * adj * futile ???? * pt: adj futil, insignificante * en: adj insignificant, unimportant * ◊ futilitate * futilemente ???? * pt: adv futilmente =futilitate= * sub * futilitate ???? * pt: n futilidade * en: n insignificance, unimportance =futuer= * v =futur= * adj * futur ???? * pt: adj futuro/a * en: adj future; * tempore futur Gram. future (tense); * futuro , futura Intended (husband, wife) * ◊ futurismo; futurista; futuro =futura= * sub =futurismo= * sub * futurismo ???? * pt: n Arte futurismo * en: n Art. futurism =futurista= * adj =futurista= * sub * futurista ???? * pt: n Arte futurista * en: n Art. futurist; also: attrib. futurist, futuristic =futuristic= * adj =futuro (I)= * sub =futuro (II)= * sub * futuro ???? * pt: n futuro (1. porvir; 2. Gram. tempo verbal) * en: n future (1. time to come; 2. Gram.) * =futurologia= * sub =futurologic= * adj =futurologista= * sub =futurologo= * sub